


Красная Комната

by winni_w



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Twin Peaks
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алиса попала не туда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красная Комната

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Красная штора колыхнулась, словно от ветерка, или словно там кто-то был - но не спешил выходить. Алиса сжалась в комочек.   
Стихло.  
Алиса обнимала коленки, сидя на холодном полу в черно-белый зигзаг. По бокам, впереди и за ней висели высокие красные шторы от пола до потолка, без единой щели. Невозможно угадать, что за ними, но помещение ощущалось очень большим. Шторы заключали зигзаги в тесный прямоугольник.   
Ничего не происходило. У Алисы зазвенело в ушах, до того абсолютной была тишина.  
В конце концов она одним пальчиком потрогала штору слева от себя. Та неожиданно чуть приоткрылась, хотя казалась сплошной. Алиса, сев на колени, заглянула в щелку.  
Там тоже были только шторы, больше ничего - зато находились некто. Алиса зажмурилась и ущипнула себя за руку. Кожа больно заныла. Девочка открыла глаза - все осталось на месте. Зигзаги, красная ткань и заяц, трахавший кролика.  
В деревне дети сызмала узнают, что почем; Алисе доводилось видеть и кошек, и собак за этим занятием. Называлось оно по-умному "секас", как важно сказал ей Томми-коротышка, ковыряя в носу. Кухарка тогда закатила сыну затрещину - нечего обзываться, мол, "трахаться" оно и есть "трахаться", а не эта самая "секса". И прекрати козюли жрать, гадость какая!  
Заяц и кролик, то есть, занимались "секасом". Алисе было стыдно подсматривать, но она уже не могла отвести глаз. Она хорошо рассмотрела костюм кролика, того самого, за кем она побежала минут пять - или пять вечностей - тому назад. Когтистая лапка крепко держала луковицу часов. Так значит, этот Кролик - девочка? Заяц дергал длинными ушами, закатывая глаза. Его шерсть отливала серым, лапы были длиннее и сухощавей, чем у Кролика, белого и пухлого.   
\- Заяц, послушай, у меня время... - жалобно сказал Кролик, страдальчески жмурясь.  
\- Заткнись! - пропыхтел Заяц.  
Голос у первого был не девочковый - значит, они оба мальчики! Но как же так, мальчик - мальчика?! Алиса зажала себе рот. Она смотрела во все глаза, и непривычное тепло растекалось по низу живота. Заяц скалил длинные желтые зубы и судорожно дергался, вбиваясь в пушистую задницу Кролика. Тот, попискивая, пытался удержаться на скользком полу, его лапы разъезжались, сам он весь трясся - стараниями того, кто был сверху. Длинный тонкий член мелькал так быстро, что размазывался в грязно-красную полосу.  
У Алисы перехватило дыхание, там внизу уже нетерпеливо ныло, требуя чего-то - девочка отгоняла от себя догадки, чего хотело ее тело. Слишком стыдно. Она еще маленькая! Алиса чувствовала себя такой грязной и испорченной, что терять уже было нечего, - она решила досмотреть до конца.   
\- Подглядывать нехорошо, - хихикнул кто-то над ней.  
Алиса, ахнув, отпрянула, и штора тут же тяжело свела складки, закрывая щель. Стыд тяжело жег внутри, словно Алиса съела переперченую шкварку.   
Она подняла голову и вскрикнула от ужаса.  
Дядя выглядел обыкновенно: деловой костюм, гладко зачесанные волосы, начищенные туфли. Немного странная одежда, правда. Не было жилета и цепочки от часов, а вместо пышного галстука дохло висела какая-то черная ленточка, - а в целом смотрелось нормально, похоже на папу Алисы. Но глаза дяди словно заросли белой полупрозрачной корой. Темноволосый незнакомец возвышался над ней черной башней и добро улыбался. От того, как дико смотрелись вместе стылые глаза и обаятельная улыбка, у Алисы холодело под ложечкой.  
\- Я агент Купер, очень приятно, - поклонился дядя. - Энни в порядке?  
\- К-кто?  
\- Энни в порядке? - тут же передразнил себя агент Купер. - Энни в порядке! Энни в порядке?! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Энни? Энни в порядке!  
Он дико захохотал, трясясь и держась за живот, из которого вдруг потекла кровь.  
Черный ужас затопил Алису, и словно кто пихнул в спину - она вскочила и побежала со всех сил. Горло наконец разжалось, и девочка завизжала, что было мочи. Она бежала, крепко зажмурясь и вытянув руки, ее каблучки стучали по полу, а за ней грохотал гомерический смех, страшный, дьявольский. Алиса прибавила ходу - тут что-то гулко лопнуло, за ней хлопнула дверь, и девочка больно врезалась в стену, из-за чего упала на пол.  
Смех жирно хрустнул напоследок, раздавленный тишиной. Алиса, потирая ушибленные руки, тут же открыла глаза, напуганная внезапным безмолвием. Теперь она была в овальной комнате - узорчатые обои, пол в ромбик. Девочка с радостью ощупала надежно твердую поверхность стены. "Все кончилось?" - спросила она себя.  
Посреди зала стоял круглый столик, на нем сияла боками бутылочка с огромной этикеткой. На картонке крупные буквы гласили: "Выпей меня".


End file.
